The invention relates to hockey net protectors.
Hockey net protectors are used to protect the mesh on a hockey net from the blades of players"" skates during play behind the net. Typically, a hockey net protector is an elongated band from a tear resistant and puncture resistant material, having an upper row and a lower row of grommets along the length of the band. The grommets permit the band to be attached to the hockey net using a suitable cord. During play, however, hockey players can get their skates tangled in the cord. Furthermore, the protector does little to protect the lower portion of the frame from metal-to-metal contact with players"" skates, which can potentially damage both the frame and the skates. Furthermore, because of the generally poor fit between the protector and the net, there is a risk of the hockey puck front becoming lodged between the protector and the net during play.
There is a need for improved hockey net protectors, that protect against getting tangled with players"" skates and that provide improved protection of the lower rear bar, and that inhibit the puck from being lodged between the protector and the net during play.
In a first aspect, the invention is directed to a hockey net protector, comprising an outer layer and an inner layer. The outer layer includes an elongate band of tear resistant and puncture resistant material. The band has an inside face, an upper edge and a lower edge. The inner layer has a plurality of grommets mounted thereon for connecting the protector to a hockey net. The inner layer being attached to the inside face of the outer layer, so that the grommets are hidden by the outer layer.
In a second aspect, the invention is directed to a hockey net protector, comprising an elongate band of tear-resistant and puncture-resistant material. The band includes a planer central portion for mating with a generally planar central rear portion of a hockey net. The band also includes an outer portion on each side of said central portion. Each outer portion has a generally coned shape, for mating with a generally conical side portion on the hockey net. The band also has a plurality of grommets mounted thereon for connecting the protector to the hockey net.